Jealous
by key-kouru
Summary: Pulang pemotretan CF GD mengajak Seungri ke kedai es krim milik Yunho. tapi sebelum es krim habis si magnae keluar dengan marah. Seungri X GD, sho-ai. MInd To review?


Jealous

Cast : Lee Seunghyun

Kwon Ji Yong

Jung Yunho

Other cast

Rate : T

Genre : Sho-ai, Romance

Disclamer : They are belong to God, their Parents and themself. I just use the names for my character.

**ENJOY GUYS**

Sore ini hyung dan aku sedang melakukan pemotretan CF terbaru. Tanpa member yang lain karena jadwal pemotretan mereka telah berlangsung dari dua hari yang lalu. Aku yang mendapat jatah pertama dalam pemotretan itu sehingga dari beberapa menit yang lalu aku sudah menyelesaikannya sedangkan Ji Yong hyung baru memulainya. Jadi aku menunggu dan mengawasi jalannya pemotretan dari pojokan ruangan ini.

"Seungri-ssi kau mau minum sesuatu?" tanya seorang pelayan yang memang ditugaskan untuk memberikan kami snack.

"aniya,"jawabku sekenanya karena memang hari ini aku hanya ingin melihat Ji Yong hyung tanpa gangguan.

Pelayan itu menjauh dari tempatku. Kualihkan lagi pandanganku kearah Ji Yong hyung yang sibuk bergaya cute sekarang ini. Aah aku ingin menerkamnya sekarang juga. Dengan baju lengan pendek dan skinny jeans membuatku tak kuat lagi menahan air liurku.

"sabar sebentar,,, sabar Ri,,"kataku pada diri sendiri.

Pemotretan itu ternyata berlangsung lebih lama dari perkiraan. Dan Ji Yong hyung terlihat semakin menawan dengan berbagai gaya yang ia pancarkan. Akhirnya setelah dua jam pemotretan itu selesai. Bergegas aku berjalan ke arah Ji Yong hyung. Mengulurkannya air putih dingin untuknya.

"terima kasih," ujarnya sambil tersenyum manis.

Aah tidak bisakah kau berhenti tersenyum seperti itu. Hal itu hanya akan membuatku lupa tempat hyung. Ku jawab saja dengan anggukan, aku tak bisa membuat mulutku mengeluarkan kata-kata yang bisa membuat orang lain pingsan.

"terima kasih kerja kerasnya," beberapa orang menyalami Ji Yong hyung ketika kami hendak pulang kembali ke dorm.

.

.

.

"Seungri-aah, aku ingin makan es krim. Kita makan es krim yuk di tempat biasa" Ji Yong hyung memberikan aku puppy eyesnya. Aku lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk.

Aku mengarahkan mobil ke tempat Ji Yong hyung sering membeli es krim. Mengarahkan mobilku menuju pelataran parkir yang ada di depan toko es krim itu. Memasuki kedai itu semua orang memandangi kami dengan tatapan yang bisa diartikan bukankah-itu-member-BigBang? Aku hanya melewati mereka dengan senyuman begitu pula dengan Ji Yong hyung. Memesan es krim dan kemudian duduk di salah satu meja yang kosong. Tak berapa lama kami sudah dikerumuni para VIP yang kebetulan berada di tempat itu. Yah tak apalah, sekalian fan service pada para fans setia kami. Setelah acara foto-foto dan tanda tangan akhirnya pesanan es krimku tiba.

Seseorang mengantarkannya dan menaruh pesanan kami di atas meja. Ji Yong hyung menoleh ke arah pelayannya dan terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Yunho-ssi? Kau benar Jung Yunho kan?" Ji Yong hyung sedikit berteriak.

"Ji Yong-ah? Wah sudah lama kita tidak bertemu! Apa kabar?" pria yang bernama Yunho itu menanggapi dengan tak kalah semangat sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Apa tadi katanya Ji Yong-ah? Siapa dia berani memanggil kekasihku dengan kata-kata semesra itu. Lagian apa itu pakai acara mengacak-acak rambut Ji Yong hyung. Huh aku tak terima, ingin rasanya aku meneriakkan pada semua orang bahwa yang namanya Kwon Ji Yong itu hanya milik Lee Seunghyun. Yah walaupun aku tahu bahwa orang yang ada di depan kami ini adalah salah satu leader boyband seperti kekasihku, tapi tetap saja aku tak rela jika ia sembarangan saja menyebut Ji Yong hyung dengan embel-embel ah~.

"wah hyung aku kangen sekali padamu. Ayo duduk disini. Kita makan es krim bersama-sama."

"ah, bagaimana kalau kita ke dalam saja" kataku mengusulkan setelah tak sengaja memandang sekeliling

"kenapa?" tanya Ji Yong hyung dengan polosnya.

Aku tak menjawab hanya mengedarkan pandanganku lagi kearah sekitar meja kami. Perasaan ketika kami memasuki kedai ini orang yang ada di sini tidak terlalu banyak tetapi kenapa sekarang menjadi banyak orang yang memandangi kami dengan tatapan ingin memangsa? Err apakah alasannya gara-gara ada dua orang leader boyband papan atas beserta magnae yang paling tampan sedunia sedang ada di depan mereka?

Yunho hyung ikut memandang sekeliling dan kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya. Menarik tangan Ji yong hyung ke arahnya dan berjalan masuk ke dalam kedainya. Hah apa itu kenapa dia semakin berani saja dengan menarik tangan Ji Yong hyung? Sedangkan aku masih berada disini. Dia benar-benar tidak menganggapku. Aku tak bisa diam begitu saja melihat kelakuannya itu. Kemarahanku sudah berada di ubun-ubun. Akan kubuat perhitungan, lihat saja nanti sambil kulayangan pandangan death glareku ke arah punggung Yunho hyung yang masih saja dengan tidak sopan menarik tangan hyungku tercinta.

Sebuah ruangan di pojokan kedai ini adalah tujuan akhir kami. Ku layangkan pandanganku mencoba mnyelidik ada apa di ruangan ini. Sofa set ada di pojokan ruangan, tempat tidur, lemari dan meja kerja menyatu di dalam ruangan 5x6 ini.

" leganya bisa menghindari tatapan orang yang serasa mau memakanku. Benarkan Seungri-ah?" tanya Ji Yong hyung menyadarkan lamunanku.

"eh,, apa hyung?" tanyaku gelagapan.

Ji Yong hyung cemberut mendengar perkataanku lalu mengulangi pertanyaanya, " aku bilang, lega rasanya menghindari orang dengan tatapan ingin memakan kita"

"oh iya benar sekali hyung. Oh Yunho hyung tadi kemana?"aku bertanya balik mencoba menerka-nerka

"mengambilkan es-krimku yang ketinggalan di meja tadi."

"ah, maaf hyung aku melupa..." kata-kata ku terputus setelah aku melihat makhluk yang ingin ku buang ke jurang saat ini muncul di hadapanku.

"Ji yong-ah ini es krim-mu. Aku menggantikan dengan yang baru, ukuran double." Ujarnya sambil meletakkannya di atas meja.

Apa-apaan dia tadi, menggantinya dengan yang double? Maksudnya mau memakan es krim di dalam gelas itu sambil suap-suapan apa? Darahku mendidih lagi. Dan sekarang bukannya malah segera pergi kenapa dia malah menyendokan es krimnya ke dalam mulut hyungKU? Aku tak bisa menerimanya lagi, ku hentikan tangan Yunho hyung yang akan menyuapkan es krim itu dari yang semula tujuannya adalah Ji Yong hyung sekarang berubah haluan menjadi ke arahku. Ji Yong hyung hanya kaget dengan kelakuanku. Mungkin dia berpikir bahwa aku juga ingin memakan es-krim yang ada di depan kami. Tapi kemudian menyadari tatapanku yang berubah dengan penuh amarah membuatnya menghentikan sendiri apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Yunho hyung.

"aku bisa makan sendiri, he terima kasih atas double ice creamnya hyung." Ji Yong hyung tersenyum manis.

Andwae, hyung tak boleh menunjukkan senyum seperti itu kepada orang lain. Senyum itu, tubuh itu hanya milikku, hyung tak boleh menunjukkannya pada orang selain aku.

"araa, makanlah..!" Yunho hyung menyerahkan sendoknya kepada Ji Yong hyung sambil menatapnya dengan penuh ekspresi kagum.

"apa hyung tak akan kembali ke depan? Bukannya sedang ramai"usirku secara halus.

"tak apa-apa, pegawaiku bisa meng-_handle_ semuanya." Jawabnya tanpa menoleh ke hadapanku.

"tapi kami ingin makan berdua saja, apa restoran ini tak memberi privasi pada pelanggannya."kataku menaikkan nada bicara dan mengebrak meja.

Ji Yong hyung yang terdiam membelalakan matanya padaku,"Ya! Seungri-ah, kau tak boleh berkata seperti itu pada Yunho hyung, kau benar-benar tak sopan. Apa kau tau itu Seungri?"

Kesabaranku sudah habis. Tanpa kata-kata lagi aku menyambar tasku dan berjalan pergi menuju mobil. Melewati kerumunan fans di depan yang menurutku kali ini benar-benar mengganggu, aku hanya bisa tersenyum palsu pada mereka. Maaf, VIP aku akan membalasnya pada waktu konser nanti. Dan aku tak berhenti untuk sekedar menyapa mereka. Langkahku dengan mantap menuju pelataran parkir. Ku buka pintu mobil, lalu dengan segera kupacu mobilku entah menuju kemana. Aku ingin melupakan yang terjadi hari ini, mood-ku benar-benar jelek.

.

.

.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul satu malam ketika aku menginjak dorm. Sempoyongan aku membuka pintu. Tadi waktu aku memacu mobil, tiba-tiba saja aku sudah berhenti di kedai soju yang sering aku datangi bareng hyung-hyungku. Lampu di ruang depan sudah gelap. Tak ada satu suarapun yang ada di dorm ini. Langkahku langsung saja menuju kamar mandi. Aku ingin cuci muka dan segera tidur. Kepalaku sudah terasa pening sekali. Kubasuh mukaku dan mengganti pakaianku. Setelah selesai aku keluar, tiba-tiba sebuah cake yang berukuran tak terlalu besar hinggap dimukaku dan kemudian aku melihat banyak orang di dorm ini.

"Saenggil Chukka Hamnida uri magnae"suara cempreng yang sangat aku rindukan datang membawakan cake yang lumayan besar sambil di bantu oleh Yunho Hyung.

Apa? Aku membelalakan mataku lagi. Yunho Hyung? Kenapa dia ada disini lagi? Hah apa ini? Lebih baik aku pergi tidur saja, kenapa sih ada Yunho hyung disini? Langkahku yang menuju ke kamar tiba-tiba dihentikan oleh sebuah tangan.

"kau mau kemana?"tanya Yunho hyung

"aku mau tidur."jawabku singkat

"wah-wah kau masih tetap saja kekanakan ya Seungri-ah? Ah baiklah kalau begitu. Ji Yong-ah kau menginap saja di rumahku malam ini. Ne? Kita akan bersenang-senang disana bagaimana? Sepertinya magnae-mu ini sedang marah."

Ji Yong hyung bengong akan ajakan Yunho hyung. Tapi secara tak terduga Yunho hyung menarik tangan kekasihku dan berniat melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari dorm ini. Aku yang tak terima langsung saja ku arahkan pukulanku ke arah pipi Yunho hyung yang sedang menarik tangan kekasihku. Dan dia langsung jatuh tersungkur, untung saja jaejoong hyung menangkapnya sebelum ia benar-benar mencium lantai.

"jangan berani-berani lagi hyung menyentuh apalagi menggenggam tangan Ji Yong hyung. Dia hanya milikku."ungkapku dengan nada marah.

Yunho hyung tak membalas kata-kataku. Ia malah tersenyum. Err, tersenyum? Semuanya juga kenapa tersenyum? Apa kata-kataku lucu? Bukannya malah aku tadi menunjukkan ekspresi marah?

"hahahaha, aku tahu itu magnae-ah. Lagian aku tak mungkin selingkuh sama Ji Yong. Bisa-bisa aku di bunuh Jaejoong. Baiklah karena partku sudah selesai, kami pamit pulang ya. Selamat ulang tahun sekali lagi" Yunho hyung pergi dengan menggenggam tangan Jaejoong hyung.

Hah? Lalu ini semua maksudnya apa? Mereka mengerjaiku? Aku tatap Ji Yong hyung yang ada di sampingku. Ia juga malah tertawa.

"maaf, telah membuatmu cemburu. Bukannya kau tahu kalau aku hanya mencintaimu. Selamat ulang tahun ya" Katanya sambil memelukku

Aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ahh aku benar-benar malu. Kusisipkan mukaku ke bahu Ji Yong hyung. Tapi rasa malu itu hanya bertahan sebentar yang ada sekarang adalah seraingan maut dari mulutku. Tanpa memberitahu apa-apa ku angkat Ji Yong hyung.

" kau tak tahu apa yang telah kau lakukan Ji Yong hyung. Malam ini jangan salahkan aku jika kau tidak akan bisa tidur sampai pagi. Dan tak akan bisa jalan selama seminggu ini." Ucapku berbisik di telinganya

Dan tak kupedulikan manusia-manusia yang masih berada di dorm ini. Yang ku tahu kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar. Kututup pintu dan beberapa menit kemudian terdengar suara abstrak yang berasal dalam kamar itu yang membuat seluruh tamu yang ada menjadi memerah mukanya dan berangsur-angsur meninggalkan dorm itu dengan tenang. Meninggalkan TOP, Daesung dan Taeyang terbengong-bengong memikirkan nasib mereka nanti malam. Karena bisa dipastikan sisa malam ini mereka tak akan tidur dengan nyenyak.

"Dasar Magnae sialan..." rutuk mereka dalam hati.

**FIN**


End file.
